


Substitute Lover

by Cataraction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rhett and Link are away for long periods of time, sometimes Rhett just has to take things into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a picture drawn by kinkygaysenpai on tumblr. Link to the picture is under the fic.

             Mid July was always a torturous time for anyone living in Los Angeles. It was hot, dry and the sun didn’t let up its barrage until late at night. For Rhett, mid July came with even more challenges. He and Link had put Good Mythical Morning on a short break after having wrapped up their last season, to prepare for the starting of the next season. As like any of their breaks, the duo had agreed not to be around each other for the duration of their time off. They figured it was best for them or as Link had put it, ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder’. The lanky blond lay on his bed, limbs sprawled in every direction as he stared blankly up at the ceiling. Not only did he feel horribly oppressed under the intense heat that took over the house, he also deeply missed his raven-haired blood brother. It had been two weeks since they had last seen each other and the idea that they had one more week before they went back to work made his chest grow tight. He always forgot how much he could miss the other man, but when it hit him, it hit him hard. He let out a heavy sigh as if someone else would hear it and ask him what was wrong. He felt the need to talk to somebody or reminisce with someone but with nobody around and a strict ‘no contact’ rule between him and Link, he was left alone.

           Rhett finally sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, scrubbing at his face with his palms. His eyes landed on his closet. He stood, opened the door and sat down in front of it, pulling out a small, cardboard box. He ran his fingers over its lid, which was coated in a thin layer of dust, before removing said lid and sifting through the contents inside. The box held a couple dozen photos he had kept over the years, some old and some more recent, some of him and Link and some of just Link. The blond smiled as he plucked out an old Polaroid picture of him and Link standing on the edge of a cliff they had climbed together during their college years. He cringed when he spotted his own, nearly bald, buzz cut head and bald chin. Looking into the past always made him cringe at how stupid he looked, but at no point did he do the same for his friend. Regardless of the hairstyle, facial hair or style of dress, Rhett’s fondness of Link never wavered. He plucked through several older pictures before finding one that had been taken recently. The photo only held Link with his wavy, bushy hair from the mid 2000’s. He wore his teal hoodie and was mostly turned away from the camera, only peering over his shoulder back at Rhett. His smile was broad and his deep, blue eyes glistened in the bright sun. Rhett ran his thumb along the photo, remembering that day at the park with him. He couldn’t help but think he looked so perfect in the bright sun that beat down on his skin, contributing to his already tanned skin. Link had caught the taller man staring and told him to ‘take a picture, it’d last longer’. Link’s voice echoed in Rhett’s mind as he followed his friend’s order. The picture, had indeed, lasted longer than any mental image Rhett could have conjured up on his own. He thought back again to the day he had taken the photo and what occurred later that night. After their park date, Link had joined Rhett back at his place. It started off innocent enough, watching a couple movies and cuddling on the couch. At some point, however, innocent squeezes to the knee and chaste kisses to the forehead morphed into gropes, strokes and tongue filled kisses. Rhett pictured that teal hoodie hitting the floor next to the couch and his own, turquoise V-neck joining it. He so wished to have those lean fingers dancing across his body again, that lithe body under him, and that thick cock in him again.

              Rhett blinked a few times, coming back to the present before closing his eyes for a moment, attempting to clear his mind. Once he had focused back onto the present he felt a familiar tightness in his crotch. He peered down to the front of his skinny jeans, which were now a little skinnier than he remembered them being. He chewed on his lip, debating his options in his head before taking another long look at the picture he held in his hand. More images from that night flashed through his head and he desperately wished he had a camera at that moment so he could save that messy, sweaty version of Link for years to come. Rhett set the photo on the bed and closed the cardboard box holding the others. Before sliding it back into place, he dragged another box that sat behind it out of his closet. He popped open the lid and dug around for what he was looking for. This box held several sex toys, varying in size and color. At first, his collection simply consisted of a Fleshlight and a small butt plug. His collection grew to include several other sizes of plugs, a couple vibrators and several dildos since Link had insisted he expand his collection. A majority of the toys, in fact, were purchased by Link and given as a gift. Finally, Rhett plucked out a bottle of lube and a dildo that was average sized but a comical, bright purple. He dropped both onto the bed before climbing up onto it himself. He settled up by the head of the bed, pulling his grey t-shirt over his head and dropping it onto the floor. He skin was already damp with sweat from the terrible heat that plagued the house. He dragged his hands along his long torso, his eyes closed and head leaning back, resting on the headboard. He imagined those hands belonged to Link, that the fingers that toyed with his nipples weren’t his at all. One hand traveled up his neck and into his hair, throwing it out of place. The other hand made its way down to the fly of his jeans. Eager fingers flicked open the button and pulled down the zipper before pulling them down Rhett’s hips. His hand grazed his erection through the black fabric of his briefs, and he let out a low moan, hiding his face in the bend of his elbow. He shuffled out of the confining jeans, pushing them off the side of the bed as well. He groped at the half hard flesh under the fabric of his briefs, giving long, slow strokes, teasing himself to full arousal. Groans escaped his throat and he ground into his own palm. When he felt ready, he slipped the underwear off his hips, his cock standing upright, nearly touching his belly. He dropped down on all fours, the picture of Link directly in front of his face. He popped the cap off the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He pressed his face down to the bed, purposefully sticking his ass in the air. He reached back with the lubed fingers, feeling around the tight ring of muscle before pressing a single digit inside. Rhett whined but continued pressing the finger deeper, lodging it in to the knuckle. He closed his eyes again, believing it was Link’s lean finger that probed around inside of him, curling and twisting around. A second lubed finger pressed its way inside to join the other digit, scissoring and curling. Finally a third digit joined and Rhett moaned as all three splayed out, opening him up for what was to come. He pulled the digits out, a sigh escaping his lips, as he suddenly felt empty. The blond sat up for a moment, grabbing the dildo and smearing a generous amount of lube onto it. He then leaned forward again, bracing his weight on his left elbow as his right hand reached back and positioned the toy. The picture below him was fuel to his fire and he stared down at it with half lidded eyes. The head of the artificial cock pressed against his asshole and was pushed in, inch-by-inch sinking into Rhett. He groaned his eyes sliding closed momentarily as he pressed the toy as deep as it would go before sliding it back out. Again he pressed it in, slowly building up a rhythm. Soon, he was fucking himself on the bright purple toy staring down at the photo of his raven-haired friend in that damn teal hoodie with his perfect eyes and smile. He pictured that expanse of lightly tanned skin and the thatches of dark hair the covered the man’s torso, a trail of it leading to that perfect cock. Moans and grunts filled the otherwise silent room as Rhett focused on the images in his mind and the girth filling his ass. His cock hung heavy between his thighs, forgotten and dripping. His movements with the toy got faster, thrusting it harder and reveling in the soft texture of the silicone. A string of saliva dripped from his open mouth onto the photo below him, coating Link’s form. His skin flushed from the exertion and general heat in the room, tinting his cheeks a light pink. Rhett began to shake as he felt him orgasm approaching. He pressed the toy deep inside of him and sat upright, resting back on his heels. The base of the dildo pressed against his heels and bore deeper into him. Rhett let out a high pitched whine and began desperately stroking his forgotten cock. He rocked back on his heels pressing the dildo into him again and again, fucking himself against the silicone toy. Obscenities came out in strings as Rhett quickly approached climax, finally groaning out Link’s name before cumming onto his hand. Milky white strands covered his fingers and the bed below him, one nearly hitting the photo of Link. Rhett panted hard and leaned his head back, releasing his cock and slowly rising up off the purple toy, being thankful that the base was flared with a pair of fake balls. He licked the spunk that had landed on his hand before leaning up against the headboard. He knew he’d have to change the sheets and clean off his toy before he could fully relax, but for now, he was content with laying back and reminiscing about the look on Link’s face after they had finished fucking. His blissed out expression and hazy eyes in dim, warm lighting, his messy sex hair and happy grin spread across his face. Rhett smiled knowing that in only one week’s time, he’d get to see that face in person again. Until then, he’d make due with mental images and his silicone replacement.

**Author's Note:**

> http://mythical-rhink.tumblr.com/post/109840904583/explicit-art-of-rhett-by-kinky-rhinky-below


End file.
